Today, individuals frequently use word processors, text editors, web development tools and other applications to create and edit documents, articles, emails, and other work product. In connection with document editing, users may seek to find images to include within documents as representation of portions of text and/or themes of different paragraphs, frames, or content items. Existing tools for searching a collection of stock images are typically user driven and rely upon users' ability to craft appropriate search queries to find images on interest. Generally, though, users as well as image search engines attempt to derive very specific queries to narrow the scope of results. Additionally, users are typically not informed regarding usage rights/legal licenses associated with images obtained via the Internet. Thus, not only do existing tools require considerable effort on the part of the users, image results obtained may be limited based on overly narrow search scopes and users cannot be certain of conditions associated with use of returned images.